PS I Love You
by Ihatepeople33
Summary: UPDATed! USTED TO BE PS I LOATHE YOU! This is my first fanfic so i hope u like. the PC is back on top and Massie and Dempsey are togther but will one of massies old flames come back up and ruin therir perfect relationship. R&R...luv ya!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I do not own any of the clique books or characters.

The Blocks Range Rover

Monday Feb 2 7:39

"Listen up girls" Massie, the alpha and leader of The Pretty Committee said "Now since the boyfast is over and one again run the school we need rate our outfits."

The rest of the pretty committee cheered and yelled.

"Ok we will start with Clare." Massie stated "Claire is wearing a baby blue Juicy baby doll Tee with a pair of skinny legged Sevens jeans a basic coach purse and a pair of black coach flats with basic diamond studs and the official PC charm bracelet. With her hair curled into ringlets"

"9.3"

"9.2"

"9.3"

"Ok Claire you are a 9.3" Massie stated "Kris your next"

"I am wearing a Navy blue striped Ella Moss dress with a pair of gray leggings and a pair of Ralph Lauren black pumps with a channel purse and the official PC tiffany charm bracelet. And my hair is down with waves."

"9.2" everyone said at once

"Me next" Dylan said "Ok, I am wearing a green theory silk cami and a black half sweater with boot cut citizens jeans and black peep toed pumps and a juicy tote and the PC charm bracelet and my hair is in a low ponytail and is curled into ringlets."

"9.6" Massie declared and no one argued.

"Alicia next" Massie said.

"I am wearing a Ralph Lauren red shrunken blazer and a Ralph Lauren tight shirt with a theory mini skirt and black Ralph Lauren ankle boots. With my hair straightened perfect and a black coach wristlet and I am wearing the PC bracelet."

"9.7" everyone said

"Me" Massie stated "I am wearing a Purple Vera Wang baby doll dress with a pair of Citizen Jeans and a pair of black rounded pumps with a custom made black and purple channel purse and diamond studs with the PC charm bracelet and my hair is ultra glossy with long ringlets and a purple head band with diamonds."

"9.9" every one said at the same time.

"Let's go break some hearts of some HART guys" (hot. Alpha. Rich. Toned) Massie stated. "We will be walking to the chorus of let it rock."

_Because when I arrive, _

_I-I bring the fire._

_Make you come alive,_

_I can take you higher._

_What this is?_

_Forgot?_

_I must now remind you._

_Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock._

BOCD

Monday Feb 2 11:17

4th period Family class

"Class settle down" Mr. Brown stated "Ok, class today we will be starting a new project where there will be a groups of two and there will be a wife and the husband and they will have to act as a married couple and not fight then a month later you must write an essay on what are the complications of being a married couple."

"Sorry were late" Massie and her boyfriend Dempsey Solomon walked in giggling. Derrick Harrington groaned and everyone looked at him and he turned back to texting on his phone.

"Like I was saying before we were rudely interrupted by Miss Block and Mr. Solomon I will be picking couples today in class. Ok, the first couple is Dempsey and Layne. Next is Alicia and Josh Hotz, Claire and Cam, Dylan and Kemp, Kristin and Chris Plovert, Olivia and Jake Shapiro and Lastly Massie and Derrick."

"No that is not fair" Massie, Derrick and Dempsey shouted at the same time. Dempsey spoke up first, "They used to date and now they hate each other. Put me and Massie together."

"Ah, that will make this little project much harder, So Massie and Derrick you will stay as partners. And as for the rest of you if you have any objections I will be glad to give you a detention so that you and I can talk it over." Mr. Brown Stated.

Massie just stared and thought about all of this and finally came up with this solution "Fine. I will work with derrick." Massie stated then turned and whispered in Dempsey's ear "It will be ok, don't worry. You're my boy friend and you know I like you and I have zero feelings for him."

"Ok. But I will be over after school say 5. ok?" Dempsey whirspered.

Massie just giggled and said out loud "Ok. Cant wait." And walked over to a seat next to Derrick.

**Derrick's POV**

Yes! I will finally get MY Block back. I cannot wait for this project. I get to go over her house and hang out with her again and hopefully get back with her. I hate Dempsey.


	2. Lunch time make out

A/n- is my name Lisi Harrison, No! So obviously I don't own the clique even thought I wish I did.

BOCD

Tuesday Feb 3, 11:15

4th period family class

All the couples were happily doing their project together laughing, flirting and getting along. But one.

"Derrick would you stop trying to sleep and help me with this project NOW!" Massie screamed and every one turned and looked at them.

"Huh. Sorry Block, I will help." Derrick said very sleepily.

"Mr. Harrington, Miss Block you will be staying after school today and work on this project until you have the ENTIRE essay written." Mr. Brown yelled at the both of them.

"But I have soccer practice" Derrick said.

"And I am going shopping after school" Massie stated.

"I don't care what either of you say you will stay after school and finish or else you will both be expelled!"

"Fine" Massie and derrick said at the same time.

_BRING. BRING. BRING_

"Class is over, you may leave. Massie and derrick I will see you after school in my class room." Mr. Brown stated.

BOCD

Feb 3 12:39

Lunch

"Today is the worst day of my life!" Massie said "I had to spend whole 4th period with Derrick and now I have to stay after school with him! I going to go insane. If I never see him again I think I will be the happiest person in the world." Massie told the rest of the PC who were sitting around their table, table 18, gossiping about what happened earlier that day.

"Massie well it looks like your going to have to see him again." Alicia said just as the Briarwood soccer ream was walking up to their table.

"Hey Block, what's up?" derrick asked just as he sat down next to her with the rest of his friends right behind him.

"Umm…derrick what are you doing here?" Massie asked very coldly.

"Just wanted to tell you that I will not be there with you after school, I have soccer practice."

"Hell no, you better be there. If your not I hope you like being expelled." Massie said very angrily.

Just as derrick was about to respond Dempsey walked up and kissed Massie. Massie kissed him as he sat down right in between derrick and her and they started making out right then and there. Everyone was whooping and yelling except for two people in the whole cafeteria, Layne Abley and Derrick.

**Derricks POV**

Just as I was about to get together with Block again she had to go and make out with Dempsey right in front of him! She never would let him kiss her in public, not even a peck on the cheek, and now she is making out with Dempsey in front of the whole school! Oh well, he will get to spend the whole afternoon with her, alone in a classroom, with no one around. Who knows what will happen…

**Massie's POV**

Every one is so excited about the Massie and Dempsey make out except two people, Layne and Derrick. I sit there, making out with Dempsey asking myself these questions. I wonder if Derrick still likes me. If he did then why did he break up with her? And why was Layne glaring at her? Does Layne like Dempsey; they used to date in like 6th grade. All that I know is that Layne better know who she's messing with.


	3. Double me?

A/n= I do not own anything. I wish I did though!

BOCD

Feb 3 3:48

Detention room

"Ok, you two will be working here together and I will be in the next room grading papers so I will know if you are not working." Mr. Brown said just as he walked out of the room and walked into the room next door.

"Let's get this over with." Massie said to derrick.

"Ok, Mass but before we start I want to ask you a question. Did I break your heart when I broke up with you in 7th grade, and called you immature?" Derrick asked Massie.

"Umm…Yes, I loved you. Like I loved, loved you." Massie mumbled.

"I am really sorry Massie, I was the immature one not you." Derrick admitted.

"Ok, now that's over lets get back to work." Massie quickly changed the subject!

"Ok." Derrick said in defeat.

_2 hours later _

"Were done. Let's call Mr. Brown in so I can leave." Massie said just as Mr. Brown walked in. Massie dropped the report on his desk.

"Bye. See you both tomorrow." Mr. Brown said as Massie and derrick were leaving the building.

"Ugh… Issaic I don't care if the car broke down, I need a ride home! I'll be stuck here all night… Fine Bye!" Massie was talking to Issaic, telling him that she needs to leave.

"Umm…Block you can double home with me if you want." Derrick mumbled

"Thanks, Derrick you're a life saver!" Massie said then gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Sure. Lets go." Derrick said.

Massie: Issaic I got a ride no need to come. Bye! (Massie just texted Issaic)

"Oh Shit, I forgot I have to get home and let the dog out." Derrick mumbled

"Mass, is it ok if we got to my house first, we can hang out if you want? Or not, whichever one." Derrick told Massie.

"Sure, ill come and hang out for a while" Massie told Derrick

**Massie's POV**

What's the harm, you never know. He knows were just friends.


	4. A crazy afternoon

The Harrington Estate

Tues Feb 3 5:57

Derrick's bedroom

Massie spent the whole afternoon making out in his house. Massie finely pulled away because she needed air.

"Derrick I don't think I can do this." Massie admitted to him.

"Why Massie, we just spent an hour and a half making out and you need to stop now. Why?" Derrick told her, while holding her on his lap kissing her neck on his computer chair.

"Because I can't get my heart broken again, and what about Dempsey, he is my boyfriend and I really like him. But I also really like you." Massie said while getting off of his lap.

"Mass, I promise I won't break your heart again, I love you, and I want to be with you forever." Derrick said to Massie, who was just staring at him with big, huge eyes.

"I-I…umm…have to go. BYE!" Massie said as she was running out of derricks house.

Derrick just stood there wondering what he had done, if he said the wrong thing.

The Block's Guest house

Tues Feb 3 4:14

Claire's Room

Claire just sat in her room thinking about Cam. She was super happy because Cam had asked Claire to be his girlfriend again and said yes! Her train of thought was soon interrupted by a _ping _on her computer. She walked over to her computer and retrieved the IM she just got from Cam, or Fisher2

**Fisher2:** Hi Claire!

**ClaireBear:** Hey cam! I missed you!

**Fisher2:** Me to! So do you want to go on a date 2morroow?

**ClaireBear:** Sure! I would love to!

**ClaireBear:** sorry, g2g, dinner. Tell me the details at school tom!

_ClareBear has signed off at 4:23_

Claire decided to call Massie. No answer. So she texted her, no answer, she IM'ed her, no answer! She must still be a school she thought!

The Block Estate

Tues 7:05

Massie's Room

Massie is just sitting there looking at the ceiling. She had gotten 8 calls from Derrick, 1 from Claire, 13 instant messages and 29 texts. She was ignoring them all. Massie stayed there lying on her bed thinking about what she was going to do. Go out with Derrick or Dempsey. She finally made up her mind and decided to it tomorrow. Tomorrow is going to be a hell of a day she thought to herself.


	5. Her Choice

**A/n= I do not own any of the clique of its characters!**

**BOCD **

**Front Lawn**

**Wed Feb 4 2008**

"Derrick, I need to talk to you." Massie said just as she was walking over to him and the rest of his friends, with the PC behind her.

"Ok, Block!" Derrick said as he got up and walked away from the rest of the group.

"Well, how do I say this…um…Ok. I am just going to come out and say this, I think we should just be friends." Massie mumbled. Derrick just stared at her in bewilderment.

"Um…ok…umm…why?" Derrick stuttered.

"We had some good times together, and I mean gooodd timed together, but I am in love with Dempsey and I can't go out with you. I am really sorry; I want to stay good friends." Massie told derrick very slowly. She hoped he would understand.

"Umm…ok. Let's hang out tonight, ya know as friends." Derrick said a little depressingly.

"Sure, where do u you want to go?" Massie said excitedly.

"The park, say around 7?" Derrick said hopefully.

"Of course!" Massie said as she hugged him goodbye and went back to the circle. Derrick just stood there thinking about what just happened.

**Derrick's POV**

Ok, I officially hate Dempsey. All I have to do is get real close to Massie and then we will get back together. Besides now that were friends, I can spend a lot of time with her. Besides who knows what will happen at the park…

**Sorry for the short chapter but the next one is going to be great I promise. BTW thanks for all you great ppl who reviewed and I luv them! Keep them comin!**

**xoxoxoxo**


	6. Soccer

**A/n= I donot own the clique or any of its charcters.**

**The Park**

**Wed Feb 3**

**4:13**

"Derrick this so fun, I am really glad we are friends!" Massie said as he was pushing her lightly on the swing.

"Yeah, Mass it is fun, ya know just hanging out." Derrick mumbled.

"So…what do u want to do?" Massie asked him.

"I know, follow me." Derrick said as he ran towards the soccer field and pulled off his shirt.

"Umm…ok?" Massie said as she ran towards him.

"Let's play soccer." Derrick said as he was pulling out a soccer ball of his bag.

"Uhh, NO!" Massie yelled at him.

"Fine, the ill have to make you play!" Derrick said as he picked her up with his exposed arms and chest and carried her over to the net bridal style as she laughed and hit him playfully.

"Ok here is a deal, if you score on me than we can do what ever you want, but if don't then I get to pick what we do." Derrick told Massie.

"No, that's not fair! You play soccer and I have never played before in my life." Massie told Derrick as he was running towards the net.

"I don't care, just shoot, what's the worst that could happen." Derrick yelled to her very cockily.

"Fine." Massie said as she put the soccer ball in front of her and kicked it into the net and it hit Derrick square in the head, he fell to the ground as she ran over to him.

"Derrick, I am so sorry, are you ok?" Massie said to him as she sat down on top of him and pulled his head close to her body, stroking his check with her one hand and rubbing his head with the other.

"I am fine now." Derrick said very flirtatiously. "Who knew you could kick so hard, you should try out for soccer."

"Aww and no!" Massie set Derrick straight.

"Thank you for helping me." Derrick said to Massie.

"Anytime. I really care for you remember." Massie admitted to Derrick. And with that Derrick pulled Massie in for a kiss and she kissed him back. Soon enough they were making out in the park with Derrick laying on the ground and Massie on top of him kissing. They kept kissing for about 5 minutes and then Massie remembered something; she is going out with Dempsey. She quickly pulled away from derrick and got up, grabbed her purse and said to him

"I have to go. Dempsey is my boyfriend and I like him, I can't do this right now." She started to run away.

"Block no, don't go! I need you! I love you." Derrick shouted to Massie but she was already in her car and speeding away.

Derrick just fell to the ground thinking about how to get her back…he finally came up with a plan!

**Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Bedroom**

**Wed Fed 3 5:15**

Derrick walked in on Alicia and Josh making out in Alicia's room.

"Gawd, Derrick do you ever knock?" Alicia snapped at Derrick as she pulled herself of Josh.

"I don't care, this is important Alicia. Are you and the Girls coming to the playoff game on Friday?" Derrick said t Alicia.

"I don't know, probably not, we have out weekly sleepover at Massie's." Alicia told Derrick who was pacing around her room.

"You have to, please Alicia. I will do anything for you as long as you get Massie to that game on Friday." Derrick pleaded to her.

"Leesh, come to the game, please, I need you to be my good luck charm." Josh told Alicia.

"Fine, I will bring Massie and the other girls but you have to do something for me." Alicia told Derrick.

"Fine. Anything."

"Ok, you need to get Massie to breakup with Dempsey. We all hate him and only you can get rid of him." Alicia told Derrick.

"Deal."

"See ya at the game!" Derrick told Alicia as he was walking out.

Alicia and josh went back to making out in her bedroom.


	7. A IM day

Massie had avoided Derrick since that night at the park. She barely talked to the PC and she only talked to Dempsey on the computer.

**Block Estate**

**Thurs Feb 4 4:23**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**HolaGirl:** Hey mass!

**Massikur:** Heyy Leesh!

**HolaGirl:** I have a question, do you want to go to the championship soccer game with me and the girls on Friday. I know its GLU sleepover but Josh really wants me to go and I think all of the rest of the girls want to go. We can leave right from there and go your sleepover. PLEASE!

**Massikur:** Umm…I don't know, you can go with out me.

**HolaGirl:** No mass, it is not as fun with you there. Besides I am sure Dempsey will be there!

**Massikur:** Ok, I guess. Tell the other girls to bring their stuff to school and we can leave them in the range rover and Issaic can take them up to my room, so that they will be ready for when you guys come over.

**Holagirl:** Great, thanks Massie!

**Massikur:** Sure. g2g! Bye!

**Holagirl:** Byee!

_Massikur has signed off at 4:37_

**Rivera Estate**

**Thurs Feb 4 4:37**

**Alicia's Bedroom**

"Ok, plan is a go lets tell Derrick," Alicia told her self.

**HolaGirl:** Derrick I told her and she is coming. What are you planning on doing?

**Shortz4life:** Thx! I am going to do my part, don't worry. I can tell you because I don't even know yet! Byee!

Harrington Estate

Thurs Feb 4 4:44

Derrick's Bedroom

Derrick had just found out his plan was a go. Now he just needs to think of a plan! "Uhh…I can't think of anything." he muttered to himself. Just as he was about to fall a sleep is phone rang

_You're gonna be a shining star, fancy clothes, fancy car-ars_

_And then you'll see, you're gonna go far_

_Cause everyone knows, who you are-are_

_So live your life, ay ay ay_

_Instead of chasing that paper_

_Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay_

_Ain't got no time for no haters _

_Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay_

_No telling where it'll take you_

_Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay_

_Cause I'm a paper chaser_

_Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh) _

_Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh) _

Derrick looked for his cell phone and finally found it. He looked at the caller ID and it said 'Unknown' Derrick thought to him self "who could this be?"

"Hello" Derrick said warily.

"Stay away from Massie Block, or else something very bad will happen to you." And the line went dead…


	8. Soccer Games

**A/n- this is my favorite chapter! Please review and I will post the next chapter! **

**I do not own any of the clique books or characters, they belong to LISI!**

**BOCD **

**Fri Feb 4 7:47**

**Derrick's POV**

I played that message in my head over and over again. I can't get her off my mind! I love her. She is the only one for me. What do I have to do to win her over? I need to do something big, really BIG! Ok, I know I will pull her off to the side at slice of heaven pizza after the game and talk to her. She will take me back I know it. Now all I have to do is to get her and Dempsey to break up…how hard that can be! I mean after she takes me back she will break up him and be mine.

"Dude!" Can whispered to me "You were staring at Massie, she is going to know. Do you have a plan yet?"

"No." Derrick said and left and went off to his first class.

**BOCD**

**The Tomahawks Soccer Field**

**Fri Feb 5 5:23**

"Dempsey over here!" Massie yelled to her boyfriend.

"Ok, coming." Dempsey walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's watch the game together." Massie told him. Dempsey sat down next to her and they started flirting with each other, not even caring that the Tomahawks were loosing the championship game 0 to 3.

**Derrick's POV**

I can't concentrate. She is flirting with him and not even looking at me. This plan is never going to work. Ugh…I just let in another goal. I am so bad tonight, I can't concentrate. I was watching them flirt and then he leaned in for a kiss and I snapped.

"MASSIE! MASSIE!" I yelled at her she whipped her head around towards me and gave me a confused look. I ran to her in the middle of the game. Every one was yelling at me, my coach, the players, the refs, the fans. I drown all of them out and I run off the field and I run to her.

"I can't live without Massie. I love you. I can't get you out of my mind; I can't play soccer, or even just think a thought that does not revolve around you. I need you." I tell her as I run across the field and hopped up on the bleachers and look into her beautiful eyes.

"Derrick, what the hell are you doing? I-I…can't be with you I am in love with Dempsey." Massie told him while looking into his chocolate, puppy brown eyes.

"Massie, I love you and you love me. we both know it." Derrick said looking at his shoes.

"No, I love Dempsey." Massie told him on the verge of tears.

"Fine. Massie, don't love me. I will always love you no matter what." I walk away wipeing a tear away from my face. I Derrick Harrington have never cried in my life.

I am runnig back to the goal, wipeing tears away when Dempsey comes from behind me and tackles me to the ground. He punches me in the jaw, and then in the ribs. I am knocked out cold. I cant hear or feel anything. it went black. Untill I fell a pair of the most softest lips on mine I wake and realize some one is kissing me more passionately in my life than I have ever experienced. I open my eyes and see the one and only Massie Block kissing me.

She pulls away and I open my eyes fully. She is holding me like she did when she kicked the soccer ball at my face. I loved it. It felt right. I gently get off or her and I help her up and pull her closer to me and she says

"I love you to Derrick. I can see that you are the one that love me, not Dempsey." And with that I kiss her in front of everyone. She pulls away and says "You may want to finish the soccer game." And walks back to the bleachers smiling. I turn smiling back to the goal, ready to play.

I catch a one and bring the ball down to cam who scores, were catch up. Finally after the game we win and I get handed the trophy. I take and turn around and there is Massie, standing there waiting for me I run over to her and pick her up and kiss her like I never have before. I set her down and the coach hands me the MVP pin and I am the happiest man alive.

"Derrick, do you want to come to the sleepover tonight? You can bring the guys if you want, we can have a celebration party at my house!" Massie whispers into his ear.

"As long I am with you, it's ok." Derrick whispers back and leans in for another kiss. Massie pulls away after 44 seconds and then giggles running away pulling my arm. I follow and we land at my bike. She hops on and we ride to her house with the PC and the rest of the guys in the Range Rover. This should be fun I thought, no more drama.

Or at least I thought…

**Review!**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	9. Pool Partyor not?

A/n= I do not own anything!

Block Estate

Fri Feb 5 6:39

Massie's Bedroom/ Pool

Massie and Derrick were the first ones to arrive at Massie's House and they went up to Massie's room and got dressed.

"Massie do you have something I can wear to go swimming in?" Derrick asked Massie who was in the bathroom getting changed.

"Why don't you just go in your soccer shorts you have on now." Massie told him.

"Ok, sure." Derrick said as he took off his soccer jersey and stood there texting the boys as Massie walked out and look up and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Um-Um-wow." Massie stuttered out as she saw Derrick standing there all toned and shirtless. He looked and smiled at her

"Like what you see?" Derrick replied very cockily.

"You know it." That was all that Massie could think of. She stepped forward and kissed him with her hand on his chest and his on her waist. They made out for about 4 minutes and then Massie pulled away.

"Let's go down to the pool." Massie said.

"No, let's stay here." Derrick said as he pulled her closer to him. He leaned into her and she did too than she bolted out of her room and he chased her and caught up with her in the middle of her grass and put her on his shoulder and carried her to the pool with her screaming and laughing the whole time. They entered the pool room and he pulled her down into his arms like a baby and they just looked into each other's eyes. They both leaned in and kissed for about 30 seconds and then Derrick walked over a chair and Massie sat down on his lap and kissed him so passionately.

"Uhh-hemm" Someone said. Massie turned around and saw Dempsey standing there with a gun in his hand.

"Dempsey, what are you doing here? And why do you have a gun? Put it down right now and let's just talk." Massie said as she got up off of Derrick and looked at the gun in his hand.

"No, I love you. And if I can't have you no one can. Say goodbye Massie." Dempsey said as he pulled up the gun and shot her. The bullet was just about to come into contact with her when Derrick pulled her away and the bullet missed her. Just then the PC and the soccer boys walked through the door and tackled Dempsey the gun slid across the floor and landed into the pool. Alicia called 911.

Just before the police came Derrick yelled. He was holding Massie and realized that she was passed out with blood all over her.

"Call an ambulance. Massie got shot…"


	10. Sleepover

**A/n- is my name lisi…then I don't own it!**

**Sorry I haven't up dated recently…10 more reviews and I will continue…**

"_No, let's stay here." Derrick said as he pulled her closer to him. He leaned into her and she did too than she bolted out of her room and he chased her and caught up with her in the middle of her grass and put her on his shoulder and carried her to the pool with her screaming and laughing the whole time. They entered the pool room and he pulled her down into his arms like a baby and they just looked into each other's eyes. They both leaned in and kissed for about 30 seconds and then Derrick walked over a chair and Massie sat down on his lap and kissed him so passionately. _

"_Uhh-hemm" Someone said. Massie turned around and saw Dempsey standing there with a gun in his hand. _

"_Dempsey, what are you doing here? And why do you have a gun? Put it down right now and let's just talk." Massie said as she got up off of Derrick and looked at the gun in his hand. _

"_No, I love you. And if I can't have you no one can. Say goodbye Massie." Dempsey said as he pulled up the gun and shot her. The bullet was just about to come into contact with her when Derrick pulled her away and the bullet missed her. Just then the PC and the soccer boys walked through the door and tackled Dempsey the gun slid across the floor and landed into the pool. Alicia called 911. _

_Just before the police came Derrick yelled. He was holding Massie and realized that she was passed out with blood all over her. _

"_Call an ambulance. Massie got shot…" _

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Massie screamed as she woke up in the hospital screaming. She suddenly felt something weird on her arm. She looked down at it and it was a bandage wrapped around her shoulder and neck. She thought to herself "What the hell am I doing in a hospital. With a brace and this ugly outfit on."

"You're awake." Someone said to her. She looked up and saw Derrick there smiling holding flowers in his hands.

"Yeah…umm…why am I here? What happened?" Massie asked him. He sighed and put the flowers down next to her and sat down on the side of the bed next to her stroking her hair.

"Well let's just say me and you were getting ready for the party after the play offs and we were waiting for the rest of the team and the PC to get here and me and you were making out and the next thing I know Dempsey interrupts us and was like 'if I can't have you no one can.' So he shot you and I tried to pull you out of the way but the bullet clipped your arm and then the guys came and talked Dempsey. And I look down at you and you're passed out in my arms bleeding so Leesh called 911 and we got you to the hospital. Oh, yeah and Dempsey is in jail." Derrick explained to her as she looked at him with big huge eyes.

"Don't worry, you will be fine. But your parents said something about mandatory business trip so they left about 7 hours ago." Derrick finished.

"When did thus all happen?" Massie asked him.

"Three days ago." He said flatly and yawned.

"Have you been here all three days?" She asked he just nodded. She was amazed. He must really love me. She thought. She sat up and leaned and kissed him so passionately.

"Don't get hurt." He told her. "The doctor told me that you can go home tonight. But you need someone to someone to stay with you at all times. Someone also needs to help you at school." He said holding her hand. She looked up at his eyes and just smiled.

"You worry too much. I won't get hurt kissing you. And I was wondering since my parents aren't home and I don't really want the house keepers helping me around if you would stay with me. And I'm also kind of afraid of Dempsey." She admitted to him.

"Of course. But what about TPC? I mean your parents are going to be gone for two weeks, and you don't want me there when you have your sleepovers." Derrick said to her.

"Well…you and the guys can come over and we can have a big sleepover. No biggie." She told him.

"Ok, I will go get the doctor so that you can go home." Derrick said as he got up. Massie pulled him arm wanting him to stay.

"Thanks." Was all she said?

"For what?" He asked

"Being here with me. I really do love you." She told him. He just smiled and kissed her forehead and said "Sure. I love you too."

**Yayyy! I hope you like it!!! Please review!!! Umm…**

**Xoxoxoxo Casey!**


	11. Cuddle with me?

**A/n- I do not own the clique…**

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT I decided to change the age of the people. They are all 18. And the soccer field was at college. Sorry if I confuse you. Private message me if you have and questions…**

**ENJOYY!!! **

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Sat Feb 7 9.56**

"Derrick you need to carry me to my room, I can walk ya no!" Massie mumbled into his chest as he carries her bridal style into her house.

"Yes I do, I promised to your parents and the doctors and your friends that I would not let anything happen to you, and I intend to keep you safe." Derrick whispered into her ear.

"Ok, fine if you must. And I just want to say thank you, ya know for staying at the hospital with me, moving into help me, and being there to save me. You saved my life and I will always remember that and love you." Massie told him as he put her on the bed very carefully.

"Massie, you don't need to thank me, I love you, always have always will. I will do anything to keep you safe." Derrick said to her as he was leaving the room. He stopped walked up to her and hugged her while saying "Good night Massie. Love you, see you in the morning."

After that he started to walk out of the room when Massie stopped him and said "Why are you leaving, I need you to protect me." Massie Said.

"Massie, we both need sleep. I am going to the extra bedroom, I will be right next door, don't worry, Inez called the security system and had it upgraded, no one is getting into this house, you will be fine. Good night, I love you." And with that her kissed her good night and walked out of the room. Massie had already gotten changed into her pajamas so she decided to lie in bed and she fell asleep, dreaming.

'_Derrick I love you more than ever and I always will!' Massie sated to Derrick as she was surrounded by a field of purple orchids, eating a picnic on a pleasant spring day. They were celebrating their 3 year anniversary, and were telling each other how much hey loved each other. Just he was about to tell her how he felt they herd a gun shot and she looked down at Derrick and he was dead on the ground with Dempsey standing there laughing. The clouds to black, the flowers all disappeared as every thing was black. She woke up screaming…_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Massie screamed. Next thing derrick was running into her room.

"MASSIE, ARE YOU OK, YOU WERE SCREMING, WHATS WRONG?" Derrick asked as he looked around her room and everything was in place. Nothing appeared to be wrong, and yet she seemed to be horrified. Derrick saw her face and walked over to her in her bed, got in it and held her asking her what was wrong.

"Well, I had a night mare and you and me were together and the next thing I know, you are dead in my arms and I am scared Derrick, I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you too much." She mumbled into his chest.

"Massie, its ok, every thing will be fine, don't worry. Dempsey cannot hurt you, he is in jail." Derrick told her trying to sooth her.

"Derrick, can you stay with me." Massie asked him.

"Sure anything." Derrick told her as he looked down into her beautiful amber eyes and she looked up into his puppy dog eyes and he kissed her so passionately. After a while they were lying down in bead, making out, showing each other how much they love each other. They eventually stopped making out, and Massie had fallen asleep on his bare chest. He was sleeping in nothing but soccer shorts, and she was wearing a tight baby doll cami, and super short boy shorts. They sleep like that the whole night.

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Sun Feb 8 9.43**

The next morning, Massie woke up and smiled. He loved her so much. She then looked up and saw him standing there in nothing but his diesel boxers; she then was admiring his body and sculpted muscles.

He looked up and saw her checking him out, so he said, "enjoying you view?" he asked her she just looked at him chuckled and laid down in bed with her. Massie than cuddled up next to him and they started to talk.

"So, what classes are you taking this year?" She asked him.

"Let's not talk about school, its break, and I just want to be here with you. No talking, just cuddling." He whispered into her ear. She giggled and the laid her head down on his chest.

'_This is going to be a perfect year' she thought to herself._

_**REVIEW!!! or else i will not write more...might update again tonight...sorry family crisis, but i will update more i promice!!!**_


	12. Clubing

**A/n- I own nothing…**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, school is hard and family problems…I hope ya like!!!**

**Like 6 more reviews for updates…**

**Btw…the more ya review the more often I will update**

**The Block Estate**

**Fri Feb 7 3.45**

**The living room**

Massie and derrick were in her living room watching a movie. Derrick was holding Massie on his lap and her head was on his chest. They both were so comfortable and happy.

_Bring. Bring. Bring_

Massie groaned, gave Derrick a quick peck on the lips and got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey Mass, it me Leesh. I tried your cell but you didn't answer so I called your house."

"Ohh, hey. What do you want?"

"Yell, Josh and I want to go clubbing tonight and so I already called everyone else and they said yes so I called you. So do ya want to go, bring Derrick to?"

"Umm, yeah sure that would be great so what club and what time?"

"Well there is this new club 32 and below, it is supposed to be super cool and fun. So we can go there. How about 9?"

"Cool, see ya then." and Massie hung up just as Derrick was walking into the kitchen. He sat on the counter and picked up an apple.

"That was Alicia, she and everyone else wanted to go to this hot new club tonight so I told her we would be there." Massie told him as she sat next to him.

"Cool. So what do you want to do until then?" He asked

"We are going shopping; I need a new outfit and stuff." Massie said as she hopped down and walked away without hearing an answer. What she says goes.

"Oh, be ready in 5." She called down the steps.

The Westchester Mall

Fri Feb 7 4.56

Vera Wang

Massie was in Vera Wang trying on dresses tonight for the club. She was looking when she saw the perfect dress, an electric purple dress that is low cut and strapless and it goes down to halfway down her thigh, it was barely covering, perfect for a club.

"Derrick, I will be right back, I am going to try this on, ok?" Massie asked Derrick.

"Sure, I am going to go get some Starbucks, do you want anything?"

"Umm, sure what ever. Bye!" Massie said to him and kissed him on the cheek. He walked away.

Massie tried on the dress and it fit perfectly. She bought matching heels and new jewelry and a bag. _I need some more panties and bras, lets go to Victoria's Secret._ She thought.

Massie walked into there and got 4 new thongs and 4 matching bras, she was ready for tonight. She left and went to find Derrick at Starbucks waiting there for her. He _is so sweet and perfect. He is the one, I know it._ She thought to her self.

The Block Estate

Fri Feb 7 8.29

Massie's Bedroom

Massie was in her room getting ready for the club tonight. She had just got her cast off 2 days ago and she was really happy. She was wearing the purple dress, silver channel flats, and diamond suds and a diamond necklace. She looked so hot. Her mind then drifted to something else, this was the first relationship that she had been in a while where the guy hadn't tried to get into her pants, and this was one guy she would actually like to have sex with, not Dempsey, or some other guy she would have a one night stand with, but Derrick Harrington. Massie's thoughts were cut off hen Derrick walked into her room wearing a pink Ralph Lauren polo and Diesel jeans. He looked hot.

"Wow, Mass you look super sexy. Its, time to go now, we don't want to be late."

"Ok, hold on" Massie flipped her hair, put on some more lip gloss and was ready. "Ok, I am ready." Massie and Derrick walked out of her house hand and hand to her black Mercedes. Derrick drove.

Club 32 and Below

Fri Feb 7 11.34

Dance Floor

Massie and Derrick were dancing on the dance floor to Starstruckk by 3OH!3. It is Massie's favorite song. Massie and Derrick were both half drunk and were grinding on each other, every once and a wile they would stop and make out and then go back to grinding.

Josh and Alicia were at home already and were having fun. **(Ok, they are having sex, I don't like to write about the characters, this is basically a Massington story! Sorry!)**

**Cam and Claire were over in a corner making out and getting ready to go home and go to the next level. **

**Dylan and some new guy were dancing and having fun.**

**Kristen and Kemp were grinding and getting very hot.**

**Chris Plovert was the only one in the whole group who was not enjoying this. He was at the bar drinking. He thought to himself, why does derrick get to have Massie, she is too good for him. I love her not him. She is so beautiful and sexy, why doesn't she like me…because I am no Derrick Freaking Harrington. **

**The Block Estate**

**Fri Feb 7 11.34**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Massie and Derrick just got home from the club and were ready to have some fun. Massie walked up to Derrick smirked and pushed him onto the bed. He seemed surprised at first but then extremely happy. She was on top of him and she was taking off his shirt, when it was finally off, he rolled over and then took off her dress. They both had the best night of their lives…**

**A/n- sorry if I got a little graphic, I needed all of this to happen for my plot!! **

**Ohh yeah,**** REVIEWWW!!!**

**I  
I  
I  
V**


	13. The Docter is in

A/n: I own nothing

Ok, I updated!!! LUV YA ALLL!!!!

Oh yeah REVIEWW!!!

The Block Estate

Sat Feb 21 9.42

Massie's Room

Massie woke up in nothing but a bra and lace panties. At least today she had clothes on. She was sleeping in her bed with Derrick's strong soccer arms around her. She suddenly felt sick and tried to get up but Derrick just grabbed her tighter.

"Baby, I feel sick let go." Massie told him.

"Ok, here are you ok. Here let me help you." Derrick suddenly woke up at Massie was sick. Massie got up and ran over to the toilet and started puking. Derrick held her hair back and rubbed her back.

3 hours later…

Massie still felt sick and was puking nonstop Derrick was getting worried.

"Mass, you don't look so good I am going to call a doctor ok." Derrick told her

"Um, yeah that is a good idea." Massie told him.

45 minutes later

"Ok, Mrs. Block I think I know what is wrong. Ok, have you been puking a lot lately?"

"No, not until today."

"Ok, when is the last time you had a sexual relation to someone?"

"Two nights ago."

"Any before that?"

"Yes, 2 weeks ago."

"Ok, I think that you are pregnant and you have morning sickness."

"No, this cannot be possible. We used protection right?"

"Um, well I think. Oh wait no not that night we were both drunk." Derrick told Massie and the doctor.

"Ok, so that proves It, you are pregnant, Congratulations!" The doctor said.

"oh my god…"

I no its short but…lots of drama! Another pc member is going to have a big step in their relationship!

REVIEW!!!

I

I

I

I

V


	14. AUTHORS NOTE!

Heyy,

I love all of the reviews…you are the best

ok, I changed the name of my story from P.S I Loathe you to P.S I love you.

I did this cause I was doing my vocabulary homework and Loathe was one of my deffinations and I found outt that it means hate. Here is the deffintion from

.com

**loathe**

/loʊð/ Show Spelled Pronunciation [loh_th_] Show IPA Pronunciation

–**verb (used with object), ****loathed, loath****ing.**

to feel disgust or intense aversion for; abhor: _I loathe people who spread malicious gossip._

_I FELL SOO BADD SO YEAH, HOW MANY OTHER PPL THOUGHT THIS AS WELL!!!_

_I Will UPDATE SOON!!!_

_READ & REVVIWW!!!_

_luV, luV, luV_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_


	15. Always and forever

**A/n- I own nothing**

**YAYYY I updated…**

**The Block Estate **

**Thursday 8.00**

**Massie's Room**

Massie woke up tired this morning, she looked up at the clock and was stunned; she never woke up this early. In just one week, Massie's whole life had changed, she found out she was pregnant, she dropped out of college, and got an inter ship at teen vogue, she found out that Alicia and Josh were engaged and all of her friends were happy and in love. Yet something felt weird. She looked around her and realized what was different; she didn't wake up in the arms of a super hot, super nice soccer player. She wondered why and got up to call him.

He didn't pick up so she left a message on his machine.

"Hey baby it Massie. I was just calling to see where you were. So call me when you get this message. Love you, bye!"

Massie walked out into the kitchen and saw a note; see looked at it and picked it up.

_Dear Block,_

_Mass, I have to go. I have my soccer career to continue, and you have teen vogue. A child is not what we need at this point of our lives. I am going away to think about our future and what we should do about this. I am think adoption, or abortion. We cannot handle a baby. I am going away for awhile, and I don't when I will be back, I need time to think. I think that you should take this time to think to, and decide when I get back. I will wait for you and I hope that you will wait for me to. I want you to know, that the second I saw you in 7__th__ grade, I knew you were the one, even when we broke up in from 7__th__ all the way to high school, I always loved you. I want you to remember this always and forever. Please stay safe, and happy. I will see you soon._

_Love,_

_Derrington (I have known you and your friends call me that :])_

_P.s, I love you._

By the end of the letter Massie was crying. She was so upset. She could never abort this baby; she has only been carrying this baby for about 5 weeks, and already loved it. That was not an option.

Massie stayed in her room all weekend and cried.

**I know it was short, but some much happened.**

**I was crying when I wrote this. **

**Luv luv luv **

**Review or no more chappies…**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	16. authors note! HELP

Sorry guys, I hate authors note but I really need one!

Ok, well I am writing threes stories and I like the all, but school is hard and my dad is sick so I can not update every one.

So go to my profile and take the poll to tell me which story is your favorite and vote for it!

or

review what ever story you like...the most reviews wins...

I love all of my reviews so keep them coming…

luv luv luv

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	17. AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Heyyy guys!

Thx for the awesome reviews!

Luvv them!

Ok I look this story best so I will concentrate on this one first! (I am determined to finish the other ones 2!)

Ok, well I read my story and I hate it! It makes no since, so I decided to delete :{

Jkjkjkjjkjkjkjk! Well not really, I am going to take it down and edit it so that it makes sense and thennn I will post it and yay! I will also be updating alotttt more! Going to finish this by March I hope!

Look out for the redone version tonight!

light bulb…how 'bout I keep the story up, but just redo it for another one, just in case so of you like the old one that makes no sense!)

ok, look out for the new storyyy tonight!

Luvv luvv luvv luvv yahhhhh!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey it's me again !!

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but my dad is sick and he has a really aggressive type of cancer.

I also have writers block on my stories…so, yeah their kind of on hiatus !!

**OKAY WELL HES MY IDEA, I WAS THINKING I COULD DO JUST A BUCH OF MASSINGTON ONE-SHOTS. THEY WOULD BE UPDATED AS CHAPTERS AND YOU CANT GET MAD AT ME FOR NOT UPDATING, COUSE THEY WILL BE FINISHED AT EACH ONE SHOT … IF YOU THINK THIS SI A GOOD IDEA THEN REVIEW !!**


	19. Chapter 19

Okay so it's been like forever since I updated….

I'm really sorry about that. Well I have been working on my writing, so I think I am going to try and finish this story.

Thank you so much you guys and with the support of my dad, he is still really sick, but he just got a procedure done today that will hopefully help him get better.

Okay so I think I am going to be updating The Old vs. The New, because I love that plot and I have some great ideas.

Thank you guys so much, and hopefully I can update soon.

PS. im going to try to get the next chappy out on Friday but if not then deff. By next Friday.

Xoxo Casey !!!!


End file.
